


霸道总裁爱上我（佐鸣）

by yuyu940



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	霸道总裁爱上我（佐鸣）

“佐助，上我吧。”

工作了一天，回到自己的公寓的佐助，在给自己煮了一杯咖啡，正喝了一口的时候，他听到鸣人的话忍不住就把还没吞咽下的咖啡一大口喷了出来。

堂堂宇智波集团总裁宇智波佐助先生，出生名门，虽然现在才22岁，但是年纪轻轻的他硬是凭借个人强硬的手段和雷厉风行的作风为自己在自家集团里获得了一席之地。

这样的男人，还从来没试过做出喷咖啡这么失礼的事情。当然，除了和某个人在一起的时候除外。

佐助拿出手帕擦擦自己的嘴巴，转过身望向坐在沙发上的金发男人：“没头没脑的，突然说的这是什么话啊。”

“我呢，最近接了一个新的工作。这次他们想让我写关于爱情方面的东西。”

漩涡鸣人，也就是坐在沙发上的男人。和佐助是青梅竹马，两人从小就是邻居，一起长大，不仅幼儿园、小学、国中、高中、大学时是同班同学，更甚的是，后来两人离开家后自己找的公寓也在附近。

用他们的朋友的话说，他们这是“命中注定的缘分”。  
但是佐助和鸣人更愿意用“孽缘”来形容这段关系。

鸣人家里也是有名的集团，所以他其实也是名符其实的大少爷一名。不过与佐助不同的是，他没有选择进入自家的公司工作，而是从大学时期就成为了一名业余的作家。渐渐的，最近几年也积攒了一些忠实的粉丝，成为了人气的话题作家。

“但是我记得你一直以来都是写一些关于梦想啊，友情啊之类的，一些天真又中二病的主题。”佐助说着，又给自己重新倒了一杯咖啡。

“……居然把热血的梦想和少年的友情叫作天真又中二病，你个满身铜臭的商人！混蛋奸商！”

你爸妈做的也是跟我做着一样的事情好吗。

无视了青梅竹马的指控，佐助试图把话题带回正题：“所以呢，你这次打算写什么？”

“一个女秘书为了上位，试图用肉体勾引她的男上司。简单来说就是肉欲与权欲纠缠的故事。”

可怜刚刚拿起杯子的宇智波先生，一口咖啡又喷了出来。

“你这跨度也太大了吧！从中二病到色欲熏心！这是哪门子的爱情故事啊！！！”

他在心里郑重地发誓，在这人开口说话的时候他绝对绝对不会再喝任何一口东西了！起码今天之内都不会。

“我倒觉得这个主题挺好的。而且我连小说的名字都想好了，就叫霸道总裁爱、上我，啊，上是动词来的，别搞错哦。还是说霸道总裁请上我，这样子比较文雅？”

幸好这次没有在喝东西。

喂喂！真要写出这部小说，用这些名字的话你辛辛苦苦累积起来的声名什么的都会抛弃掉的啊！你会一只脚、不，应该是直接跻身进艳情小说作家啊！

霸道总裁爱、上我和霸道总裁请上我，这两者没有什么本质上的区别好吗！

槽点太多了，简直让他无能为力。

自问就算面对几亿生意都可以不皱眉头下决定，可是偏偏遇上这人他那平时高速运转的脑子好像就内存崩坏的系统一样，总是出现不寻常的情绪和想法。

说真的，作为一个正常人，佐助很多时候都想打开这人的脑子，看看里面到底是怎样一个回路，是用什么来思考着，才能这么完完全全地偏离正常人的轨道。

都说男人来自火星，女人来自金星，鸣人这家伙会不会其实是来自银河系之外的地方啊。

可能是他沉浸在自己的思绪中太长时间了，对方凑到他面前挥了挥手：“喂，佐助，你这家伙还在吗？”

眼前那张脸有点过近了，他不易察觉地往后拉开了点距离：“话说，为什么你要写霸道总裁啊，写点普通点的不就好了。”

金发的人咧嘴狡黠一笑：“我身边不是有你这模板嘛，所以说现实中有参照物的话写出来也不至于太失真啊。所以啊，今天我来，是有想拜托你的事情啊。”

佐助又往后了一点，身子靠在了墙上，双手抱肘，眉头一挑：“别告诉我你打算采访我的恋爱史，然后写进去。”

他的语气还是像平时一样带着不可一世的平静，可鸣人总觉得句子下面隐隐约约有着不愉。

作家先生绽开一个意义不明的笑容。

“不，我想让你帮我的忙，是别的东西。”

 

佐助正坐在自己房间里那张大床床边，他看着坐在地板上，卡在他两腿间的人正捧着他的手细细地舔舐着。

从他的角度可以看见那人伸出来的红色偏粉的舌头，像猫咪一般顺着他手的骨节从指尖舔到指骨末节，当他舔到指缝的时候，能感觉到些微的痒意。

“你有什么感觉吗？”

“没有。”他脸不红心不跳地撒着谎。

“奇怪了，我都这么卖力，还是说换种方法比较好……”

说着鸣人将两根手指含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地厮磨。

口里本来僵硬着的手指突然颤了一下，碰到了温热的舌头。

佐助本来没想动的，或者说本来他是不敢动。可是当冰冷的手指触到那温热的柔软之后，他忍不住手下稍加压力，在里面摩挲起来。

“佐、佐助！”鸣人有些不适应地身子向后仰了一点，想摆脱口中的东西。

“让我帮忙模拟秘书勾引上司的场景，这么拜托我的人是你吧。”

“……话是这么说……”可是事情好像有点脱离了自己的想法啊。

对方无视了他后面想说的话，强硬地将手指又探进去了一点。

“所以你要好好地做啊，不然胡掐乱造写出来的东西让你的读者失望了就不好了。”

鸣人这家伙虽然是个意外性no。1的吊车尾，可是做事起来却认真又负责得让人望其项背，要他为了完成任务而敷衍他的读者这种事，他做不出来。

房间的隔音很好，窗帘拉上之后，俨然就是个密不透风的密室。

谧静之中，他的全部注意力都聚焦在口腔中的那两只手指。

将他的舌头翻来覆去地蹂躏，有时又前前后后地在里面运动着……  
佐助这混蛋！这样子简直就像是在……

黑发的人则面无表情地欣赏着眼前的风光，大概只有眼底的那抹暗沉才泄漏了他真正的心情。

平时总是穿的严严实实的人今天却穿了宽领子的衣裳，让他可以看见对方的锁骨形状。自从鸣人开始向作家这行业进军，他就渐渐减少了呆在户外的时间，可能由于这样，这几年他的皮肤不再是像以前一样健康的蜜色，而是变得白皙起来。此刻的他两颊氲上潮红，默默地承受着嘴里乱串的手指，透明的唾液顺着嘴角流出，有一些甚至还流到了佐助的手上。

佐助是个有洁癖的人。  
虽然不是非常非常严重。但是如果是别人吃过或筷子碰过的食物他就绝对不会动。平时他的东西没有他的允许别人也绝对不能碰。  
所有的这些，在鸣人身上又是个例外。  
这家伙，迷迷糊糊的，时不时拿起他的杯子看也不看就喝了。有时候也是，直接就着他的筷子咬一口菜也是家常便饭。可是他从来没为此发过脾气。一次也没有。  
像现在这样，别人含着他的手，口水什么的流他一手，如果不是鸣人的话……

如果不是鸣人的话，绝对不行。  
鸣人……是特别的。

而鸣人，恰好抬起头，看到佐助不知道在想着什么，在感受到他的视线的时候也回望了过来。然后黑色的眸子半眯起来。

这种气氛，很危险。  
虽然具体情况不明，但总感觉这样下去不妙啊。

想着，鸣人果断站起来，往门口快步走去。

“那个……今天就到此为……”

啪！

刚拉开的门被用力地按住又关上了。身后像是被一团冷气笼罩住。

鸣人颤颤巍巍地转过身去。

“你急什么呢，就那么一阵子的取材你能写出点什么。”双手撑在他身侧，黑色的眼睛里传达着危险的信号。明明是笑著的，鸣人却觉得好可怕。

啊咧，这是传说中的“壁咚”吗？他被人壁咚了？

“……要不，我来演霸道总裁的角色？”

喂喂，就算你觉得这提议不好，直接让我走不就行了，不用这样散发冷空气啊。  
他是不是玩过火？  
原本接到这个工作，一时间毫无思绪，想着过来调戏一下佐助解解闷而已。

“也好。”

“啊……不好也……诶！你刚刚……”

还没说完的话被人用吻堵住了。

滑腻腻地舌头从对方嘴里伸过来，与他纠缠不休。跟刚刚手指的感觉大不相同，是与自己的舌头一样温热的东西，两者胶着在一起，他甚至能感觉到舌头被吮吸的快感。

麻麻的，有点醉人。

吻了不知道有多长时间，当佐助终于放开他的时候，他才瞬间觉得自己好像又活过来了，背后散着凉气的木门让他稍微冷静了点。

跟刚才发出“呜……呜……嗯……唔”的声音，现在又大喘着气的自己不一样的是，那家伙只是舔了舔嘴角然后一副好整以暇表情扯开了系得整整齐齐的领带。

“学着点吧，连接个吻都好像跟人打了一仗的家伙，还学人家写什么色令智昏的情节啊。你这是欺骗读者啊。”

欺骗读者。  
欺骗读者。  
欺骗读者。

“佐助！你这混蛋！”

“干嘛，想打一架吗……”

鸣人握紧拳头，一副随时都要打过来的架势。可是拳头到了佐助的面前却松开了，那只手绕到他的身后，搂住了他的颈。

随后，嘴唇也贴了上来。

鸣人学着刚刚佐助的动作，可是渐渐地，佐助反攻回来，让他搞不清楚，到底是谁在强吻谁。

呼吸被夺走，舌头被缠绕，原本撑在自己两侧的手不知道什么时候一只放在自己的背部，一只放在了自己的腰间。

迷糊间，鸣人才发现自己不知道什么时候闭上了眼，他睁开了眼终于看到面前那张似玉一般的脸庞微微红了。

哼，终于知道我的厉害了吧。  
……  
等等！

原本搂住颈的手收回来，用力地抵在胸前，试图将吻他的人推开一点：“等、等等！佐……佐助！唔……嗯……等一下！你……你什么时候把我外套脱掉的！还、还有……唔……让你等一下！不要再扯我裤子啦！”

本来还想堵住这张嘴的佐助，见不成功后有些恼怒的用额抵住对方的，四目对视：“在你刚刚’呜呜嗯嗯’的时候脱的，你不满意的话我可以让你脱回我的。”

……

“什、什么呜呜嗯嗯的！还不是你……”

他舌头好像有点打结了，结结巴巴话都说不清。  
两人的额头还是相互抵着，两双眼睛的距离近得能从对方的瞳中窥见自己。

佐助嗤笑一声。  
鸣人还不及质问他笑什么就已经双脚腾空。  
他居然被人公主抱了起来！  
一个大男人被公主抱！

“喂！”  
“我不是在好好地配合你扮演勾、引你的秘书吗，嗯，总裁大人？”  
勾引两个字故意被加重，从这平时清冷的人嘴里说出来让人有种煽情的热。

整个人突然被扔在床上。虽然不疼，却也令鸣人一阵晕乎。

“那个，佐助啊……其实我觉得为了我写小说还要委屈你做这种事实在是……”  
后面的话到了嘴边怎么也说不出口了。

佐助站在床边俯视着他。  
清亮乌黑的眼里闪着炽热的情绪，像是要把他燃烧殆尽。

他喜欢他。  
他也喜欢他。  
他知道。  
他也知道。  
他们身边的人都知道。  
只是他们谁也不开口。  
他们都在等着让对方先说出那句话。

谁都不服输，然后一晃神，原来时间已经过去那么久了。

他看着对方也上了床，一步一步地接近自己，眼神专注而执着地锁定自己。

“呐，鸣人。”  
“可以吗。”  
“可以给我的吧？”  
“嗯？”

可能是房间过于安静封闭造成的错觉，不然为什么这人说的每一句话都像是情人间的耳语。

一时间，沉默了。  
佐助在等待。  
就算像现在气氛这么好的时机，他也不想强迫鸣人，他想听他亲口答应。

金发的青年阖上眼，彷佛在思考什么。  
没过多久，又睁开了，同时还伴随着一声叹息。

“佐助你这混蛋，太狡猾了。”明明这种时候顺势做了就好了。  
“啊，无奸不成商嘛。所以呢？”  
“……所以啊，事后你要好好帮我写完我的小说。”

“成交。”  
黑发的人脸上浮出一个浅笑。

 

鸣人拉住了佐助解纽扣的手。  
“我、我来！”

都到这个地步了，他要好好表现一下他的男子气概才行！

手指不听使唤颤抖不已，害得他好不容易才解开第一个扣子。  
房间明明不热他却像泡在温泉里，额上出了薄薄的一层汗。  
佐助看着他的视线似乎让他的体温更加升高。

他知道的。  
这种视线。  
因为佐助，一直都是用这种视线看着他。

其实，他只要一句话。  
只要这个人对他说一句我喜欢你。  
他就会用尽全力抱住他。  
因为他也是如此地喜欢他啊。

脸突然唰地就涨红了。

“鸣人？”  
“没、没事！”

好不容易将上衣脱完，鸣人看着暴露在空气中的精瘦的身体，霎时间不知道眼睛该往哪里放。

他到底在害羞什么啊！  
大家都是男生，而且他又不是没见过佐助的身体！

“我、我的就先不脱了。”

对方看了看那宽松的上衣：“你不脱也没关系。”

说完，佐助越过他从床边的柜桶不知道拿了什么出来。  
鸣人定睛一看，觉得又羞又怒。

“佐助你这混蛋！你房间为什么会备着润滑油！”

被质问的人好笑地看着忽然像小动物一样发难的青年：“我会备着这东西肯定是要给人用啊。”

“你居然把人带回公寓里乱搞！我、我要告诉鼬哥哥和美琴阿姨他们，说你私生活不检点！”

“笨蛋啊你！你平时不是经常来我这吗！你有见过其他人出入这里吗！”

说得好像也是。  
他本人虽然不承认，不过洁癖其实还蛮严重的。  
别人出入他的私人空间，这种事鸣人怎么也想象不出来。

“……难道是你自己用的？”

佐助觉得自己再也笑不出了。  
过了会，他才咬牙切齿地回答道：  
“……很好！吊车尾的。想象力够丰富的！等会我会让你切身体会这到底是给谁用的。”

鸣人在佐助的注视下扭扭捏捏地褪下自己的裤子，过程中他的手一直持续着轻颤。  
总觉得有些什么不对劲？

在身下的穴口被人伸入第一根手指的时候，他终于醒悟过来到底哪里不对劲了。

“为什么我是在下面的那个！”

“难道你觉得你还能在上面？还有，你放松点，你下面夹太紧了，我手指进不去。”说着，他轻轻拍了一下他的臀部。

他的力度不大，可是清脆的声音在房间里特别明显。  
鸣人觉得羞愧得要哭了。

长这么大，居然还被人打屁股。

“……你！你打我屁股！而且说话能不能别这么……”

他是个作家，平时写出来的文字都会经过修饰，而且两人出身富贵，身边的人说话的何时有这么粗鄙的。  
如果他们不是自小就认识，他非常确定这人是本尊，还真会怀疑佐助是不是被人掉包了。

“啧，从没见过有人在床上像你一样这么话多的。”

他一把把那个喋喋不休的人按到在床上，推高他的衣服，低下头就朝其中一颗乳头轻轻舔去。

鸣人脑中还有好多想说的事情。  
比如那些你见过的在床上话不多的到底是谁。  
比如他是个男人，乳头这地方他再怎么折腾他也不会有反应。

可是当那人用牙齿咬着，用嘴唇吸匀着的时候，他只觉得——

妈的，居然还真的有感觉。

“呜……佐、佐助！这个……太……唔……难为情了……唔！”

这样就难为情，待会还有更难为情的呢。  
不过佐助没有说出来。

嘴上动着，手下也没有闲着。他的手重新沿着身体曲线，又到了刚刚被拒绝的地方。这次手指倒是勉勉强强进去了。

沾着润滑油的手指在紧致的穴内慢慢拓展着而且趁着主人还没反应过来的时候又进去了一根。

太奇怪了！  
太难为情了！

从来没有被人碰过的地方，明明不应该用来做这种事的地方，他能清晰地感觉到佐助修长的手指就在他的身体里面抽动着。手指很耐心地照顾到了所有地方，从穴口到每一寸内壁，不轻不重地，让人莫名觉得燥热。

“……嗯……呜呜……唔……”  
口出发出不像是自己平时的声音的呻吟。

他忍不住伸手将红得不像话的脸挡起来。

好想看。  
好想看鸣人现在的脸。  
好想看鸣人现在的表情。

这么想着，他就真的将那双碍事的手拨开。  
“呐，鸣人，让我看看你吧。”

底下的人整张脸早已羞得满脸通红，湿润润的蓝眼睛不知所措地看着他。  
“佐、佐助……”

这世界上，比起最喜欢的番茄，他更爱吃的，大概就只有这个人了吧。  
明明是男生，却还是无可救药的觉得他好可爱。

眼前的身体像娇艳的鲜花一样向他绽放着。

他忍不住啄啄他的嘴唇。  
“鸣人，我要进来了。可以吗？”

这混蛋，说得好像只是在敲敲他的房门一样。

“……不要射在里面。”  
他侧过头，佐助的吻落在了他的脖子上。

他能听见佐助解开皮带和除下裤子发出的悉悉率率声响，然后又什么东西在他的穴口处磨蹭了几下。就算刚刚已经做了充分的拓展，但是要承受佐助的分身还是过于勉强了。

两人都禁不住蹙眉。  
鸣人更是叫了一声：“疼……”

佐助有些心疼地用手抚摸他的眉眼：“真要那么疼的话我们就不做了。”

这时候，哪有男人肯停下来啊。  
佐助的话让他心又软了。  
他咬咬牙，双手绕到自己膝间，用力地将自己双腿掰开。  
“……这、这样应该比较容易进吧、你、你进来吧……”

其实佐助是真不见得鸣人疼，虽然有点难受，但是停下来也不是不可的。  
但是……

他看着身下这人努力将自己身体打开，大敞开大腿，用那双像是快要哭出来的撩人的蓝眼睛看着自己，还说出邀请自己进来的话语。

一副任君采撷的模样。

脑子里清晰地响起什么断掉的声音。

鸣人有些不明白佐助为什么突然好像僵住了：“佐助？”

“……鸣人，之后你就算再怎么求饶，我也不会停下来的……”

“啊？”

佐助一鼓作气地整个就顶了进去。  
霎时间鸣人觉得自己整个人都不好了，有种被撑得满满的感觉。

“唔——你就不能慢一点吗！”

“抱歉，我实在忍不了了，可是说到底还不是你的错……”  
一点都没有抱歉意思的道歉，而且这人边说还边在他颈边、肩上烙下密密麻麻的吻。

正要说些责备的话，可是佐助却突然动了。  
在他被塞得满满的地方，一进一出，每次都顶到最深处，每次都几近退到穴口。  
明明是第一次做，但是佐助总能找到那个为他带来欢愉的点。每次的进进出出总是有意无意地擦过那个位置，然后在他毫无防备的时候重重地撞上那里。

既羞涩，又压抑不住这人带来的快感。

“……嗯、嗯……呜……呜……”

“鸣人……”正在剧烈运动的人突然停了下来，凑到他耳边。

他有些迷迷糊糊了，不知道对方要说些什么。

“……我爱你……”  
“……真的非常非常爱你。”

一时间怔住了。  
一直以来，他们都觉得，谁先说出口就输了。  
可是现在听到佐助先说了出来。  
为什么他有种输的人是自己的感觉啊。

他用力搂住对方的脖子，将脸埋在他的肩窝，温柔地笑了。

“……真是拿你没办法啊……嘛，谁叫我也喜欢你呢……”

埋在身体里的异物早已硬得不得了，后庭被折磨得红彤彤的。  
后面被翻弄着，前面的性器也由于在两人身体间被磨蹭得产生了感觉，双重快感之下，鸣人不知何时已经射了两次了。  
佐助那家伙却像是跟他炫耀耐力是的，硬是没有射出来。

鸣人恼怒了：“……你、你这混蛋……到底……还要多久啊……”

他可怜兮兮泫然欲泣的控诉在佐助听来更像是情人的撒娇。

“……啧，你个吊车尾……不能因为别人比你持久就生气啊。嗯？”说着，他恶意地顶了顶某个点。

“呜——”

腰部颤了一下，快感顺着刚刚被顶到的地方又上来了。

害他只能狼狈地求饶。

“佐、佐助……唔……嗯……求、求你了……真的不要了……呜……”  
而佐助正如他所说的，不管鸣人怎么求饶就是不肯停下来。

封闭的空间中，不知道时间的流逝。  
鸣人感觉自己都要快被做得死过去了。  
佐助那家伙在他的里面，简直可以说食髓知味地想榨干他身体的每一分。

有时是故意调着人的缓缓地磨，有时又狠狠地用力抽插。

身子一个抽动，他再一次射了。

“唔！”

佐助被他忽然用力的穴肉夹得也忍不住了，随便再冲刺了几下，终于也射了出来。

满满地体液全部灌在体内，刺激得他泪眼迷离，周身无力，只能沉沉地昏睡过去了。

佐助看着累坏的人，怜惜地亲亲他嘴唇，然后搂住他静静地也躺下了。

生平第一次，在被弄得乱七八糟的床上躺着。

 

“……啊，还得先帮吊车尾处理一下身体才行呢……”

 

佐助醒来的时候，鸣人已经起床了。

他看着金发的人穿好自己的衣服后，蹑手蹑脚地想离开。

在那只手搭上门把的那瞬间，他才故意出声：“要走了？”

那个原本有些佝着的身影像是僵住了一样挺直，微微低着的头也随之昂起来。

“嗯……”他拉开了门，却并未走出去，“今晚，我再过来，有话想跟你说。”

“啊，这么巧。我也是呢，刚好想跟你说说昨天的事。”

他看着像风一样逃走的人，想起刚刚金色发丝下连耳尖都红透的背影，忍不住就笑了起来。

“……太可爱了吧……”

啊，今天不想去公司了呢。

不过有些事还是必须要做呢。

他拿起放在柜子上的手机，边拨了个电话，边走到窗边去拉开遮了一整晚的窗帘。

接通了。

“啊，是上野吗？”  
“是！宇智波先生！请问有什么吩咐。”  
“鸣人那家伙的这次稿子，你收到之后马上送到我办公室来。”  
“是的！我知道了。”  
“然后随便找个理由让他重写。”  
“诶？啊，是，我知道了……”  
“啊，还有，你们谁也不准看。”  
“诶！宇、宇智波先生！不看的话我用什么理由退稿啊……”  
“这个我不管，就这样。”  
“等、等……宇智波先生……”

电话里的人好像还想说什么，不过佐助直接就挂掉了。

他看着门口处。  
果然没过多久，那一抹耀眼的身影就走了出来。

他们互相暗暗喜欢对方那么多年一直都没有进展。  
所以他故意安排了这么一个工作。  
一本与爱情有关的小说。  
他原本只是想借此契机，让鸣人进一步思索关于两人之间的感情。

谁知道这人居然直接给他来了一记直线球。

“……真是败给了这人了……”

 

居然都下午了。阳光已经有些刺眼了。  
鸣人眯起眼睛想着。

他回过头看看佐助所在的那层楼。

上野找到他的时候他已经觉得很奇怪了。  
众所周知，他的作品主题从来都不会涉及太多的爱情成分。  
虽然肯定会有出版社会想以他的第一部爱情小说为噱头赚钱，但是还是太奇怪了。

直到他托朋友问了上野的情况。

后来他果然在佐助的桌子上的笔记本里看到夹着的上野的名片。

上野是宇智波子公司旗下一个不起眼的出版社的人。

那个出版社在圈内并不是什么十分大型有名的，只能算是中等。

如果他没怀疑的话，大概还会以为只是一家普通的出版社给他的一个普通的工作吧。

佐助那家伙，可能以为他傻傻地接下工作后，会脑抽地作出什么跟他相亲相爱的愚蠢的行为吧。所以他想就顺水推舟地去戏弄一下那家伙……

啊——  
结果还不是跟他相亲相爱了！

“佐助那混蛋……不要只在床上说我爱你啊……可恶……今晚要你好看的！”

啊，现在要考虑的事情除了小说之外，还要好好计划一下反攻啊。

鸣人哼着歌，迈着自己都没察觉的欢快的步子走了。

 

佐助从窗户看着熟悉的身影消失在视线范围。

他走到书桌旁边，哗啦啦地翻开一本笔记本。在翻到夹着什么的一页中停了下来。

食指与拇指捏起那张赫然印着上野的名片，然后扔进了垃圾桶。

“笨蛋吊车尾，宇智波的人做事从来不会留把柄的。”

“虽然过程跟想象有点出入，但是结果比预期好很多呢。”

胜负什么的，从我爱上你的那一刻起我就已经输了啊。

“所以啊，不管是霸道总裁爱上我也好，霸道总裁请上我也好，你都尽管放马过来吧。”

今晚，快点来到就好了。

 

  
————全文 终————


End file.
